


Pasión Prohibida

by My__Written



Series: Pasión [2]
Category: Pasión de Gavilanes (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Personajes Gay, Personajes Oc, algunas parejas no cannon, muerte de un personaje como el cannon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: La muerte del Sr. Elizondo llego a toda Bogotá, la verdad nadie creía que un hombre como él le llegará el final de esa forma. La mayor de sus hijas apenas se entero queso regresar, pero no pudo.—Versión extendida.
Relationships: Norma/Juan, Sara/David—relacion pasada
Series: Pasión [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207178
Kudos: 1





	Pasión Prohibida

> **Errante**

* * *

** 1 **

* * *

Sara "Sarita" como tan cariñosamente le llamaban todos, miró la noticia en la televisión, solo tenía cinco días de estar fuera de Bogotá cuando David le llamo para comunicarle la muerte de su padre la cual ya estaba en todos los canales y periódicos del país , muy probablemente ya llegaría al extranjero. Sara apenas podía contener sus lagrimas, su padre era un hombre fuerte y muy bueno en la salud, él siempre la había apoyado a seguir sus sueños, por eso estaba en Cuba, había participado en un taller de ayuda gratuita a pequeñas haciendas, ahora solo tomar el primer vuelo a su país e ir a casa con su familia, había llamado a casa quería y Fernando le contestó y respondió algunas de sus dudas, eso tenía Fernando, nunca le mentía. Tal parecía que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, pero todos esperaban que ella siguiera con su trabajo.

Pensó que su madre podría afrontar todo, la ayuda de Fernando en casa también le daba algo de paz. Sabía que ahora sería todo más difícil, la casa se podría venir abajo.

—Debo de volver. — susurró. Decidió que tenía que regresar para poder llevar los negocios de la casa como su padre un día le dijo.

—Sara. - su compañera de cuarto le miró con ojos grandes y llorosos, le recordaba un poco a Jimena, su hermana menor, así que solo le sonrió.

—Cuando te vayas te acompañaré.

—No hace falta. llame a casa, todos entienden.

—Es tu padre ¿no estarás en su entierro?

—No, pero haré posible por terminar mi trabajo aquí rápidamente y luego volveré.

Su compañera asistió y la dejo a solas, diciendo que hablaría con el instructor para que ella pudiera estar tranquila.

Volvió a ver la noticia de su padre, la imagen del hombre que ella mas amaba en sus años mas jóvenes, su padre el día de su boda con su madre, y otra foto mas reciente; donde salía alegre y rejuvenecido. No podía creer que ya no estaría ese hombre en su vida para guiarla y aconsejarla. incluso para regañarle, ya no vería la alegría en sus ojos cuando volviera y le contara todo lo que había aprendido e incluso le contara que se negó al compromiso con David por no dejar la hacienda San Isidro.

Lloró amargamente.

No estaría para decirle el último adiós.

Sus hermanas tal vez no le perdonaran, pero ella tampoco le llamaron. Negó, ellas estaban ocupadas también, sumidas en el dolor y el abandono de su padre.

* * *

> **Regreso**

* * *

Sara miró su maleta, habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de su padre, su madre le comunicaba solo lo necesario, sus hermanas solo le preguntaba si estaba bien y como iba en el taller, sus progresos, y si hablaban de otros temas, Norma se limitaba a solo hablar del funcionamiento de la hacienda y Jimena de los nuevos empleados que estaban en la construcción de la casa de Norma y su esposo; y hablando de él solo Fernando le decía lo que realmente pasaba, tal parecía que su padre tuvo una amante, una joven muchacha, que no conocía nada de la vida familiar de su padre. 

Le dolió saber eso.

David también le llamó para decirle qué ya no la detendría en la empresa de la capital, que era libre de volver a la hacienda, como si ella de verdad necesitará su permiso, primero el infierno se congelaría.

Así que no, decidió que se quedaría en la capital, le tomo mucho llegar a esa resolución, pero nadie en la hacienda la ocupaba realmente. Estaba Olegario, un buen hombre y sabía su trabajo, también el administrador que su padre tenía, así que realmente no era como si la necesitaran, era mas el trabajo en la empresa de Bogotá que la de San Isidro. Además ver la cara de la insípida novia de David era algo que jamás se perdería, porque ella podía verse como una "urraca" según la propia Jimena o como una mujer "simple" según el mismo David; pero nunca insípida. Y ver que era mejor que la actual novia y pronto prometida de su ex prometido iba a ser divertido.

—Haré un viaje corto a la hacienda. —Tampoco podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin ver su familia, pero primero los negocios. O talvez invitará a su madre y Norma junto a Fernando a su nueva casa en Bogotá. Eso haría, hablaría con ellos. 

*******

Los hermanos Reyes apenas podían creer todo lo que les pasaba, su hermana pequeña había muerto por las palabras frías de doña Gabriela, y ellos tenían planes de vengarla. Aun así no sabían como habían llegado a esto. Juan, el mayor de los tres estaba mas enamorado que nunca antes en su vida de Norma, una de las hijas de doña Gabriela. En cambio Franco había tirado la toalla con Jimena, y ella estaba en un compromiso con Leandro. Oscar aun tenía en la cabeza ser más que solo los mugrosos obreros que aparentaban ser.

—Les digo tenemos que saber algo más de esto—señaló la construcción —. No tardan en pedir planos o que se yo. 

—No sea baboso, hombre. Aun hay tiempo.

—Juan, no ves que si no hay avance nos van a despedir, y sea como sea, aquí nos pagan bien.

—¡Ay! Franco. —se lamento Oscar teatralmente—. Que no ves que nuestro hermano esta loco, sí, pero loco por la señora Elizondo, Norma Elizondo.

—Ella esta casada ¿No?

—Bueno a Jauncho no le importa. —rebatió Oscar.

—¡Cállense par de babosos!

Los tres hermanos vieron como Jimena salía de la casa con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, por lo que sabían eran tres las hijas del difunto Elizondo, solo que una de ellas ya llevaba varios meses fuera, y por lo que Eva, la ama de llaves les dijo, esa señorita casi nunca pasaba en la casa. Eva les dijo que estaba más que segura que si la señorita estuviera en esa casa todo sería diferente. Ellos poco creyeron, sabían que era la mayor y estaba comprometida, por esto nunca se quedaba tanto tiempo en la hacienda, ya tenía casi dos años así.

—Te lo dijo, Sarita, aquí todo esta bien.

Tanto Franco y Oscar miraron como la mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba a ellos. 

—Mujer te digo que nada nuevo a pasado, y si Fernando te da chismes son falsos, te digo que nada raro hay por aquí. —y colgó. —Hola muchachos, quería decirles que mamá esta muy estresada, dice que cuando podrá ver algo mas que ladrillos ahí—señaló con su mano pequeña y dedos con uñas perfectas la "casa" que estaban construyendo.

—Bueno aun falta.

—Si eso veo. Aunque la verdad tanto Norma como Fernando no están tan apurados, como se dicen. 

—¿Y eso por qué? —Juan quería por primera vez escuchar los chismes de la única mujer mas loca que haya conocido. 

—Bueno después de todo ellos siempre han vivido en la casa.

—Ya veo. Bueno nos apuraremos si a de ser necesario, señorita Jimena.

—Bien, adiós Franco, Oscar.

Los hermanos no podían con la joven, Franco que desde hace días no hablaba más que los saludos, pero parecía que ya todo estaba bien entre ellos.   
  
—Ella es extraña.

—Tú lo dices, no la conoces tanto.

—Bah, no creo que sea tan aniñerada o sí.

Franco negó—. No andes con ideas raras.

—Volvamos al trabajo, carajo. 

*******

Sara termino de desempacar y miro su casa, bueno mas bien apartamento, era cómodo y con tres habitaciones con dos baños.

había llamado a la línea telefónica. —. Era hora de llamar a casa.


End file.
